Infinite Silence and No Annoyance
by The Guy Below Me Sucks
Summary: Songfic. "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. Contains Character Death. Italy is gone forever. How does Germany feel about this? Italy has requested several options for his funeral. Does Germany fulfill all of his wishes?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! This is purely made for fans by a fan. If I owned Hetalia, everyone would become one with Mother Russia!  
>Please note that this songfic contains character death.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young…<strong>_

The rain poured down heavily. The sounds of despair were everywhere. Depression… and grievous tears…

I looked up at the sky, the rain soaking my clothes and blurring my vision. The sky was black. It looked like it was ready to storm any minute now. I sighed and looked at the muddy ground. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the depressing sounds and cries from the other people, but I just couldn't. Not when this was for Him.

Everyone knew him as Italy. He died saving us in that haunted mansion when that alien was running around. He sacrificed himself for us; I wish I could've taken his spot… He was such a young, happy nation who wasn't serious about things when he really should have been. He was carefree…cheerful… And now we're mourning his death because of his carelessness, or rather, his braveness.

I opened my eyes and looked to the side of me, where Romano, Italy's brother, was crying silently. He looked at the closed casket that was in front of him, the tears silently falling down his cheeks. I looked down again; his fists were clenched on his pants. I let out another sigh and looked over to the other side of me, where Prussia and Japan's eyes were closed, silently praying for Italy's safety up in Heaven. Then I looked straight ahead. Everyone was either crying or avoiding everyone else's sadness.

I felt like crying myself, just because Italy was a close friend of mine and I still don't believe he's gone. But I won't; not in front of everyone else. I don't like feeling weak amongst the others…

He was so young; he had a long life ahead of him…

…and it was severed so suddenly…

I never even got a chance to say goodbye…

…_**bury me in satin…**_

"_If and when I die… I want to be buried in satin! It's a very nice feeling cloth, yeah? I think it would look good with me in a casket, don't you think_?"

I gave a little smile at his excitement when he declared satin in his casket. Even though at the moment we had thought that Italy would never, EVER die, regardless of how he acts and how careless he is. Of course, I obliged to it and made sure he got what he wanted. I made sure he got the best looking casket, along with the best looking satin that I could get. I also made sure that he was wearing his favorite uniform and that he was buried with some dry pasta noodles. I made sure that he looked his best even though he was gone from the world.

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses,**_

Roses are a sign of love in several countries. Roses are also one of the most beautiful and nice smelling flowers you could ever see. That's why I thought it best to provide roses in the casket. There are enough roses to cover the bottom of the casket, that way he looks like he's peacefully sleeping in a bed of roses. If you looked at him right now, you'd probably think he was taking a little _fiesta_, one of those little nap times he always takes at a certain time of the day. Oh, how I wish that was the outcome of this…

Really, another reason for the roses, I really DID love Italy, not as a brother, but more like a boyfriend. Italy may have seemed repulsive and annoying at first, but I got to love the little guy. He meant no harm, and was purely against violence.

Everyone else thinks that the roses are a little decoration for the casket, you know, to make it look less…deathly-looking. But, those roses mean more than just "décor". And, no one will ever know of my real reasoning, just because this is a little thing between me and Italy.

_**Sink me in the river, at dawn**_

Now, came the time for casting Italy away. Well, I really don't want to see him go away like that, but he insisted upon it.

"_I bet you it would be nice to sink, dead, in the ocean. It'd be like I was swimming, only that I couldn't move. I wouldn't even have to worry about closing my eyes or plugging my nose and making sure that I don't drown! You know what, Germany? Do that too. I want you to have me sink in an ocean that's near Germany... Why? Well… I have my reasons, but…_

_ "I want to be forever near you, Germany. Just think! I'll be at the bottom of that ocean near your home! I'll be closer to you than you think! Isn't that great? So close, you can walk over EVERY day and talk to me! And I'll talk to you back! It'll be just like old times… yeah?"_

That memory hurt a little bit. That day, Italy was going on and on about how he would want to be buried. Of course, I really didn't think I'd have to worry about it at that time, because…

Who knew he would pass away so suddenly?

That happened about… two days before his death. We were in the mansion, hiding out in a room, waiting for the others to return from their hunting. We had gotten into discussion about death, and then Italy took it from there. Looking back at it, I am really glad that I remembered everything that he had wanted for his death procession. Even though it sounded a little… crazy, more so than an original procession, that's what makes it unique.

Italy is pretty unique himself, really.

_**Send me away with the words of a love song...**_

Finally came the time to watch him sink, while singing his favorite love song. He had also requested that, too. His favorite love song… to see him away. That was a pretty gutsy request, because he had also told everyone not to cry at his funeral (nobody bothered to regard it, because like I said: Who would've thought that his death would be so immediate?) but everyone is anyway. It's perfectly a normal reaction, and you can't just expect everyone to be so straight-jawed and looking so… heartless. That would be unbearable.

"_A volte mi domando se, Vivrei lo stesso senza te, Se ti saprei dimenticare._

_Ma passa un attimo e tu sei, sei tutto quello che vorrei _

_Incancellabile oramai!_

_Sembrava un'altra storia che, Il tempo porta via con se,_

_T__u non lasciarmi mai! Tu non lasciarmi!_

_E più mi manchi, più tu stai_

_Al centro dei pensieri miei_

_Tu non lasciarmi mai_

_Perchè oramai sarai_

_Incancellabile"_

And he sunk…and sunk…and sunk…

Until he touched the bottom of that ocean.

I suppose I was glad that he got what he wanted, but I really didn't want to see him leave. I really didn't want to see him die, either, but it was inevitable. You could really tell that he'd rather see us live so he sacrificed himself. Pretty brave, yes, but rather careless also.

He was younger than I am.

He had a long time to go.

Besides, countries aren't able to die unless your head gets cut off, and which so happened to Italy.

We were damn lucky to even get the head back.

But, the only thing I could think about was the time that we spent together. I didn't want to emerge myself into the sadness of everyone else. I'd rather think of the happy times; immerse myself into the memories of those unforgettable times that we spent together, no matter how annoying it was. I smiled to myself, glad that I will always remember that happy little bundle of joy that can never be replaced.

But, as I turned away from the ocean, I grimaced.

Quietness; I'm not quite fond of that idea.

And, now that I realize that he's gone for sure, there will be infinite silence…

and no annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoo! I got this done. This is my first songfic, and I was also very pleased with how this turned out. This is based off from HetaOni.<br>I wasn't really sure if I should have posted this or not. I thought it was somewhat a little boring to read. I think I caught Germany and Italy's characters well in this. Granted I don't think Italy talks about his death out of the blue, but I thought that had a good effect on this story.**

**The name of the song that this fic is based off of is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. The love song sang in here is "Incancellabile" by Laura Pausini. As you can tell, it's Italian. Whether or not the lyrics have anything to do about death, I'm not sure. D: The song itself is really beautiful.**

**Also, I don't really like the title for this songfic. I wanted to name it something with "Irrefutable" in the title (Because that's what Incancellabile translates to) but I couldn't think of anything that would go well with Irrefutable. So I stuck with Infinite Silence and No Annoyance. :[ I'm not good with titles.**

**Please review! **


End file.
